bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone - Strykia, Graydon
The mature clone of Graydon Strykia, also known as ASTCX-01B, was a Imperial imposter created specifically for the purpose of subplanting key positions within the Antrixian Commonwealth with individuals who could be controlled or were totally loyal to the Galactic Empire. The male Strykia clone was created on Celcor by the rogue Kaminoan cloner, Joha Cali, working with the Yakoza and the Empire. Cali was tasked with using genetic samples obtained from the Jedi archives by Darth Vader to create clones of Allyson and Graydon Strykia. He was also tasked with creating the first experiment, which was just a simple testbed, the clone of Draygan Strykia. The joint project and planning was handled by Imperial Intelligence and set to be carried out in three stages. Under the supervision of the Emperor’s Eyes, Lord Rhakyhl, Cali set about creating the clones. Two clones of each of the Strykia twins were created. The first set, upon maturity, showed startling signs of instability and uncontrollable Force abilities. Due to this, those clones were quickly subdued. The only memory imprint available from the twins was old, even in 10 BBY when the initial experiment was started. Having no fresher imprints from the twins, Intelligence came up with the plan to do a two-step flash training. The first flash training came from the Jedi records that had been completed when the Strykia twins were four years old. The second used an imprint from two severely traumatized siblings held in the Armand Isard Correctional Facility on Coruscant. The second batch of clones were then brought to maturity and given their imprints. Both of the clones responded well to the process at first, just as the Imperials had hoped. They were then moved from Celcor to Prakith where the clones were slowly indoctrinated with what Intelligence deemed as plausible identities. Once the testbed body of the clone for Draygan was used to stage the exiled High Lord’s death, the twin clones were moved into position to take their places within the Commonwealth. The Imperial High Inquisitor Lady Danara was given the task of essentially being the handler for the Graydon clone. The Imperials still feared that somehow the latent Force abilities in the clones genetics would become active. After the first year in place, the clone also began showing signs of Force psychosis and mental instability. Danara attributed this to the “double presence” in the Force caused by the clone’s existence. By 3 ABY, the clone was still controllable, but there was increasing doubts as to the effectiveness of the plan. The clone believed that he was the real Graydon Strykia, as was planned, but he also began to try and assert more and more authority, acting as High Lord in the Commonwealth. The fact that the real Graydon and Allyson Strykia were making their presences known only served to drive the clone further into his clone madness. The appearance of a coupling to Lady Danara was just one more falsehood in the plan. Instead of any relations with the Inquisitor, the clone had a series of consorts which he became more and more cruel and malicious to. The clone also developed a gaunt appearance, leading many to believe that he was severely ill. By 5 ABY, the clone had become tyrannical and almost totally uncontrollable. Colonel Maxus Weyre, having captured the real Graydon and obtaining a recent memory imprint, attempted to stabilize the clone by flash imprinting him again. The two prior imprints clashed with the new imprint, causing a psychasthenia in him. Some Force training did carry over, but no where near as effective as was hoped. Finally, in 5 ABY, the Second Battle of Antrixies occurred. The clone, attempting to be the man that he had somehow come to envision himself as, the savior of the Commonwealth, confronted Allyson Strykia and her strike team retaking the capital city of Kaldra. Dueling Allyson, the clone realized that there was something extremely wrong with his place in the events taking place. Allyson, even though torn by the very thought, killed the clone, ending the travesty once and for all. Appearance and Personality The clone of Graydon Strykia was a complete antithesis of the true Antrixian Lord. Lacking the real years of training and understanding of the Jinsai, the clone was diminutive and skinny compared to his real counterpart. Towards the end of it’s existence, the clone took on a far older, frail appearance which spurred rumors of illness or dabblings with the Dark side of the Force. The clone Graydon lacked any compassion or the ability to relate and understand others, which the real Graydon readily did. Cruel, crude, and narcisitic, the clone saw himself as the only important person alive. His attitude and ego were kept in check by the real threat of harm coming from those more powerful than him, such as the Inquisitors and his original handlers. Because of the differences between the clone and the real Graydon, Danara was able to see how twisted the Empire made individuals. Danara grew to respect her future husband more and more because of the ugliness she saw in the clone, knowing the truth the whole time. RPG D6 Stats (These stats represent the cloned Graydon Strykia as of crica 3 ABY.) Type: Cloned Antrixian Lord DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 4D, Melee Combat 4D+1, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 5D+2, Thrown Weapons 3D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 3D+2, Bureaucracy 4D+1, Cultures 5D, (s)History: Antrixian Commonwealth 3D+1, (s)Intimidation: Bullying 6D, Languages 4D+2, Willpower 3D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Communications 3D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 5D, Persuasion 5D+2, Search 4D, Sneak 3D+2 STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 4D, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia Technique 5D, Stamina 4D+1 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2 Special Abilities: Force Skills: Sense 1D Force Powers: Sense: Danger Sense, Life Detection Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed Manuevers: Punch/Strike, Kick/Strike, Hold/Grapple, Blade Kick, Backfist, Back Flip. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing Blow, Disarm. Story Factors: ' ''Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian’s physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Clone Madness: Possibly due to the double presence in the Force caused by the clone’s existence, anything that the clone deems a threat or may anger him can cause him to go into a psychotic or neurotic state. In situations like that, a willpower check must be made. The madness causes a roll of 1, 2, or 3 on the wild dice to be treated as a mishap and the roll is failed. '''This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 3 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Wardrobe, comlink, datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Imperial Aligned Characters Category:Force-sensitive